


Dangerous Love (Lashton Fanfic)

by Lashton_Lover



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashton_Lover/pseuds/Lashton_Lover





	1. Chapter 1

*Ashtons POV*

"Honey, im sorry we had to move but i couldnt let your dad do that and the fighting was getting worse." My mom said tearing up a bit, i sighed knowing it wasnt exactly her fault we had to move im actually kind of glad, my dad basically hated me after telling him i was gay, i mean it was bad enough i was bullied for it, Im Ashton Irwin im 18 years old, i have kind of a dirty blonde hair color and hazel eyes.

"And besides im sure there are plenty of hot guys here for you" "Moooom!" I groaned blushing a bit, she just laughed it off "Go on and walk around the neighbor hood get to know some people." She said giving me a nudge to the door i just rolled my eyes before opening the door walking out.

As i was walking through the neighbor hood i turned a corner bumping into some people making me stumble to the ground. "Oh my god im so sorry." A voice said, i looked up seeing 2 guys one has colorful hair and the other had dark brown hair.  
The one with colorful hair reached his hand out making me flinch a bit when he noticed a look of hurt came across his face "Im not going to hit you, i was going to help you up..." he trailed off, i looked up a bit embarrassed before reaching my hand out grabbing his letting him pull me up. "Thanks" I mumbled wiping myself off "So whats your names?" I asked looking at them "Im Michael but you can call me Mikey." Colorful guy said, i nodded turning to the guy with dark hair. "Im Calum but call me Cal." I nodded "Im Ashton call me Ash." They smiled warmly at me "So did you just move here?" Mikey asked, i nodded looking around. "You guys want to come hang out at my place?" I asked them watching as they looked at each other before nodding making me smile.

We just arrived at my house Calum looked around nodding to him self, "Mom! Im back!" I yelled hearing footsteps coming this way "Okay honey, go pick a roo-" She stopped when she seen calum and michael "Who are your friends sweety?" She asked sweetly, i smiled "Thats michael and calum." I said pointing to them, she nodded "Alright go pick a room." I nodded running up the stairs looking for a room before i found the perfect room at the end of the hall "FOUND ONE!" I yelled making Calum jump a bit "ALRIGHT!" She yelled back "Your moms hot." Michael said, i turned to him smacking him upside the head "Shut it." I said sternly, he rolled his eyes nodding. "Is it only your mom and you here?" Calum asked i turned around looking at him. "Yeah, my dad lives back in Melbourne with my younger brother and sister." I said looking away thinking of why we moved, my dad didnt like when i came out so he tried to kick me out of the house making my mom and him get into a fight so my mom bought a house here and we moved leaving my brother and sister behind... Michael and calum looked at me probably wondering why but i just shook my head not wanting to tell them yet, walking around the room seeing 2 different doors, i walked to one and opened it seeing a walk-in closet then i turned around walking to the second one opening it finding my own bathroom.... awesome! I turned to them smiling a bit "You guys want to help me unpack?" I asked with hope in my voice, they turned to eachother before looking at me nodding with a smile making my smile grow.

"My god, what time is it?" I asked anyone "Its 9:30 pm, sorry boys but im guessing its a school night and Ash you're starting school tomorrow and i dont want you late on your first day." My mom said walking into my room, i sighed nodding. "See you at school?" I asked looking at them, they nodded standing up walking over to me pulling me into a Bro Hug. "We'll show you around tomorrow." Michael said i just nodded tiredly.  
They walked downstairs and out of the house. "Alright, you get ready for bed mister." My mom said in a joking stern voice making me chuckle a bit.

"Alright." I said pushing her out my room before closing my door pulling off my shirt and pants before flopping down on my bed getting under the blanket before going to sleep wondering if my life at this school will be better then in Melbourne.

 

*Next Morning*

BEEP! What the hell? BEEP! Oh my god shut up, BEEP! I shot up slamming my hand on it "Jesus you're annoying!" I pulled the blanket off me before climbing out of bed and over to my closet pulling out some clothes before going to my bathroom turning on the shower, I pulled my boxers off before jumping in the shower washing my hair and body.

I grabbed a towel drying off before pulling on some new boxers, some black skinny jeans, and my green day t-shit.  
I turned looking in the mirror grimacing while looking at myself, i shook my head not wanting to go back to that dark place. I grabbed my tooth brush and started brushing my teeth, i brushed through my curly hair before throwing on my beanie that said 'Bad Hair Day' i grabbed the door knob about to walk out until i seen my scars, sighing trying not tear up from the memories i turned around grabbing some bracelets and sunglasses hooking them to my shirt before walking out yes i use to cut but im clean and i made a promise to my mom that i would stop.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as i entered the kitchen seeing my mom there cooking i walked behind her kissing her cheek "What time does school start?" She asked, i pulled out my phone seeing it was 7:50 am "At 8, its 7:50 right now." i said, she turned around smiling before hugging me. "I have a surprise out front for you." She smiled, i furrowed my eye brows before looking at her confused "Follow me." She smiled walking toward the front door, i walked behind her as she opened the front door and when i looked out i couldnt help but smile "Thats mine?!" I asked loudly turning around smiling widely she nodded, i couldnt stop myself from pulling her in a hug lifting her and spinning her "Thank you so much!" i shouted a bit, i set her down and she handed me some keys to my new car, it was a 1969 Chevrolet "Get to school kiddo and i might be at work when you get home." She said, i nodded giving her one last kiss on the cheek before jogging to the drivers side getting in putting my sunglasses on because it was very sunny out this morning.

 

*Arriving at school*

God i was here, as i pulled in everyone who was in the parking lot turned their attention toward my car....  
I pulled into a parking space killing the engine, i opened the door stepping out i took off my beanie running my hand through my hair before putting it back on. "Hey! Ash!" I heard a familiar voice yell, i turned around seeing Mikey and Cal making me smile "Hey guys." I greeted shutting the door, they looked around raising their eyebrows "Looks like you got everyones attention." Mikey laughed making me look around seeing almost everyone looking at me.. "Oh.." i whispered looking back at them. "Come on lets go get your schedule." Calum said putting an arm around my shoulder, as we were walking i seen some guy with blonde hair in a quiff, lip ring, and very long legs looking at us- me with a blank face. I nudged calum who looked at me "Whos that?" I asked nodding my head toward the mystery dude watching as calum look over there and when he did his eyes widened and he looked over at michael "Mike, when did he get back? I thought he was in jail?" He asked quietly confusing me more then ever. "Who?" Michael asked, calum pointed over toward the guy making michael look over there and his eyes widened before looking at me "One thing you need to do is stay away from him, hes dangerous." He didnt say anthing else before walking ahead of us, i looked back over toward mystery dude seeing him smirking before walking behind the school out of sight....


	2. Chapter 2

*Ashtons POV*

Calum and Michael are in the office with me but i couldnt get the mystery boy out of my head why was he so dangerous?   
"Hello?" Calum asked in an annoyed tone waiting for the lady "What do you need dear?" She asked with a fake smile, i gave her a 'sorry' look "Umm, im new here and needed my schedule." I said, she nodded "Name?" she asked giving me a small but real smile "Ashton Irwin." She nodded going through some files before pulling one out which im guessing is mine.

"Here you go, heres your locker number, schedule, and locker combination." She handed it to me before we walked out i gave her a smile telling her thank you.  
"Alright, looks like you have all classes with us except the first class." Mikey said with a smile, i nodded looking for my locker. "Aha!" I said when i found it, i turned to them as they were talking "You guys go ahead and get ot class ill be fine," I smiled, they nodded before jogging to their class.

I grabbed the stuff i need while looking at my schedule looking around for my first class which was science, uh!   
When i found it i let out a breathe trying to calm my nerves before opening the door walking in, everyones attention turned to me making me blush a bit and look down "Who are you?" I heard the teacher ask in a confused voice, i looked up clearing my throat before speaking "Uh, im new..." I trailed off, the teacher nodded before motioning me over oh god, i walked over to him waiting "Introduce yourself." He said, i gulped turning around facing the class "Uh, my names Ashton Irwin and i just moved from Melbourne." I said, the teacher nodded and told me to pick a seat, i nodded rushing to the back corner of the class sitting down and as i sat down the door opened making everyones attention turn to the door and thats when HE walked in, mystery boy the class erupted with gasps and whispers even the teacher looked shocked before saying, though i could tell he was lying. "Luke great to have you back" 'Luke' nodded smirking a bit when he seen me, i was to busy listening to the whispers trying to hear something about the Luke guy. "I thought he was in jail?" One girl whispered to a guy beside her, "He was." The girl looked at the guy a bit confused "Why was he in there again?" Just as the guy was about to answer the bell rang, i groaned annoyance before gathering my things and walked out the door, i turned to the right accidently bumping into someone making both of us fall, everyone in the hall stopped and looked at me wide eyed....

I turned to see who i bumped into and seen Luke.... Oh shit, he turned to me with a pissed off face before standing up brushing himself off angrily while whispering curse words "Someones on their man period" A jock whispered to his friends making them laugh that was until Lukes head snapped in their direction stalking up to him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt slamming him into the lockers "What did you say?" He asked dangerously low, is it weird hes pretty hot when hes mad.   
"N-nothing luke." The jock stuttered, all of a sudden i was picked up making me turn around seeing Michael and Calum with a scared look on their face while looking at luke "Whats going on here?!" i heard a voice say making everyone turn that way except luke who was still holding the jock against the lockers, i seen it was the principal "Hey you put him down and get to class!" He yelled, Luke turned around making the principals eyes widen i seen luke smirk at him before pulling the jock of the lockers dropping him to the floor walking away but not before giving me a glare... Well then.

"Everyone get to class!" The principal yelled making every scatter.   
"What happened?" Calum asked gaining michaels attention "I was walking out of class and i bumped into that luke guy making us both fall-" I was cut off by them gasping "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Why did he almost beat up Bret?" They started rambling until i shut them up "He didnt hurt me, and he almost beat up that guy because he mumbled something about him pissing him off, now will you guys tell me what the hell is so bad about the guy?!" I asked annoyed, they looked at me "At lunch" Michael said making me sigh "Fine, lets get to class" I said pulling them to class.

 

*At Lunch*

It was finally lunch and i was in the cafeteria looking for michael and calum, thats when i seen Michael and Calum waving their arms around like crazy people making me laugh before walking over there.  
"You guys are crazy." I laughed as i sat down along with them "Yeah oh well." Michael said casually, i went from laughing to serious in 5 seconds "Tell me whats so dangerous about him." I said sternly, they sighed nodding "Alright, his names Luke Hemmings hes 17 and i guess just got out of jail." Calum said, i nodded "How long was he there for? Why was he there?" I asked curiously making them sigh again.... "He was in there for 4 years because he killed his dad...." Michael trailed off looking at me waiting for something i guess, "Wait, so he went to jail at 13 for killing his dad?" I asked, michael gave me an annoyed look before nodding i started thinking.

If he was only 13 then there had to be a reason behind it... "Why'd he kill him?" I asked looking at them but all they did was shrug i nodded looking around and my eyes stopped when i seen Luke sitting at a table alone looking straight at me smirking.... again! I looked back at the guys "Ill be right back." i said not waiting for an answer before i stood up walking out of the cafeteria, as i was walking i heard the door open again making me turn around and when i did i was shocked when i seen Luke standing a foot away from me.... "What do you want?" I asked confused, but all he did was smirk. "Hello, you going to answer me?" i asked annoyed making his smirk grow i sighed angrily before turning around mumbling quietly to myself "God, some people." and started walking away until a hand grab my shoulder turning me around roughly. "What did you say?" Luke asked with an angry face, i gulp a bit realizing he clearly heard me. "Nothing." I answered quietly looking down, his hand gripped my chin roughly yanking my face up so i was looking at him "Keep your mouth shut." He growled, i nodded and he pushed my face away hard making me stumble back before hitting the floor, i watched as he walked away. "Lifes fucking amazing." I said to myself sarcastically, i stood up walking down the opposite hall then him.

 

*After School*

School was finally over and i was walking through the parking lot and to my car.  
As i was walking to my car i bumped into someone, jesus this is like the third time today i swear! I looked up and seen it was Luke wearing another pissed off look before shoving me back "You need to fucking watch where you're going!" He snapped, i rolled my eyes "What ever" I started walking to my car again but before i did i mumbled under my breathe "Fucking rude people." I was able to walk about 6 feet before being yanked back, i was about to speak but was cut off by a punch in the face and when i looked up i seen a pissed off luke... I just stood up walked to my car getting in before speeding home, i cant believe i have to deal with this shit here!


End file.
